The Rise of Five
"The Rise of Five" is the 1st episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired March 2, 2016. It was the 1st episode overall in the series, and the 147th episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. Plot Davenport introduces Bree and Chase to their new headquarters, a high-tech, high-rise penthouse in Centium City, and their new team members, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. The heroes are learning to work together as a team, but when Kaz disagrees with Chase’s leadership style he sets off to find the villains on his own. Along the way he comes face to face with Roman and Riker, two shapeshifters intent on annihilating all superheroes. The team must put aside their differences and become the united force they were intended to be to defeat Roman and Riker before it’s too late. Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Guest Cast * Booboo Stewart as Roman * Ryan Potter as Riker Mentioned Cast * Jamie Denbo as Bridget/Mr. Terror Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 1. ** This is also the series premiere of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode was available on WATCH Disney XD beginning Tuesday, March 1st. * It was originally going to be available on Feb 29, but there were some technical difficulties uploading it. * Unlike the premiere episodes of Lab Rats and Mighty Med, this episode isn't a one hour special. * The theme song is a remixed version of the Lab Rats theme. In addition, the background and interlude music is the same as that from Lab Rats. * Bree, Chase, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar are all re-located to the Centium City Penthouse. *The Mighty Med Hospital, a hospital in Mighty Med, is mentioned by Skylar in this episode. *It's implied the destruction of Mighty Med, and Kaz and Oliver contacting Davenport took place sometime during the Lab Rats finale The Vanishing, as those events prompted Davenport to create the Elite Force which he mentioned in the end of the finale. *This is the second time a main set gets destroyed. The first being in the Lab Rats episode, No Going Back, when Douglas blew up Donald's first lab. *The fake green apples (and possibly the fake lemons) on the counter are the same apples as the one that were in the kichen in Mission Creek in Lab Rats season 1. *The events of the Mighty Med finale The Mother of All Villains are mentioned. *Oliver's mom, Bridget/Mr. Terror was mentioned, where it states that she was captured by Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar while Mighty Med was being destroyed. It is the reason why the trio survived the destruction, as they were off capturing Bridget. *It is currently unknown who did and didn't survive the destruction of Mighty Med. Thus, the fates of Horace, Alan, Optimo, Hapax, and other heroes/patients or doctors/employees like Solar Flare and Lizard Man, are still unknown. **It is possible that more about who survived will be explained later on, as Skylar states there are still other heroes who need to be warned about Roman and Riker. * When Bree says "Why are the bad ones always so cute?" this is an indirect reference to Sebastian and Troy, two of Bree's previous love interests who turned out evil. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres